Hospital sink and faucet assemblies are known which provide for touch-free washing by hospital personnel. While these are referred to as hospital sink and faucet assemblies, they are often used in other healthcare facilities, laboratories, and other applications, so the designation of “hospital sink and faucet assembly” is considered generic to this type of sink and faucet, regardless of the particular application.
Some of the known sinks are made from ceramic or porcelain and are not wheelchair accessible due to the base and housing. Additionally, such sinks typically use a goose neck faucet fixture and have a hand sensor which is activated by a user's hands passing beneath the faucet. Issues with such arrangements include splashing since the user's hands are general above the sink bowl. Further splashing can be caused due to turbulence in the water flow from the faucet and the bowl configuration.
It is also known to provide hospital sinks made from stainless steel material. These are generally used in operating suites and intensive care units. Aside from the material change, the drawbacks noted above generally apply. A further sink provided by the assignee of the present invention provides infection control features due to an anti-microbial coating in the bowl.
It would be desirable to provide an improved hospital sink and faucet arrangement that encourages proper hand-washing in a hospital or other healthcare facility as well as provide for reduced splashing and hands-free operation.